When You Look Me In the Eyes
by Narnia's Protector
Summary: Based on the song by the JoBros, Peter hears someone singing in Cair Paraval. SIBLING FLUFF no slash! I dont own the song or Narnia!


When You Look Me In the Eyes

Author's Note: If you've read any of my other pieces, you will notice I'm a sucker for fluff. This is a Lucy/Peter story, set in the fifth year of the Pevensie reign. Based on the Song "When You Look Me In the Eyes" by the Jonas Brothers. No brother/sister slash, just family bonding. Reviews and criticism appreciated!

narniasprotector

It was the night after a ball at Cair Paraval. Everyone was sleeping, exhausted from the day's festivities. The reason for the celebration? Lucy Pevensie, Queen of Narnia, had just turned thirteen. Only two figures were awake. One had been awoken needing a glass of water. One had never been to sleep.

Peter Pevensie was walking down the hall toward the kitchen. Or, at least, he thought it was the hall to the kitchen. Years of living at the palace had made him strong, kind, and regal, but he still couldn't navigate the halls of Cair Paraval. He found a solid wood door, similar to one in the kitchen. With a self-satisfied smile, he pushed open the door…and walked into a humid summer night. Peter grimaced. _Wrong door, _he thought. When he turned around to go back inside, the door slammed shut, and stubbornly refused to open. With a sigh, he headed to the main courtyard entrance. Even though the guards would recognize him, Peter knew nothing could hide their smiles when they saw their High King in his pajamas. He was arguing with his own pride when he heard a voice, soft and sweet, wrapping its way around the courtyard.

_'__If the heart is always searching_

_ Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone, _

_I'd never make it on my own_

_Dreams can take the place of loving you_

_There's __gotta__ be a million reasons it's true…__'_

Peter stopped to listen, and then followed the sound of the voice to the back of the courtyard, where the green ended and the torrents of the back walls began. Figuring whoever was singing would be more understanding than a couple of guards; Peter stood under the window, grabbed a small pebble, and lobbed it at the window. A small head poked out of the window. Peter gasped. It was Lucy who had been singing, in the sweet voice. Lucy leaned out the window.

"Peter? What are you doing out there?" Lucy began to giggle. "Why are you in your bathrobe?" Peter scowled at her.

"Let me in!" he hissed, trying not to wake anyone in range of his voice. Lucy scurried away from the window, and in a few moments, Peter was back inside. Lucy sat him down at the table.

"Why are you in the courtyard in the middle of the night?" she asked. Peter told her the entire story, about the water and getting locked out.

"Why are you awake? It's nearly two in the morning?" he asked. "You should be in bed." Lucy's face shut down. She dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Nothing important." She muttered, playing with the end of her blanket. Peter arched his eyebrow.

"Nothing important, eh?" he asked. Lucy nodded quietly. "You sing beautifully, Lucy. Where'd you get that song?" Lucy finally looked up.

"The man in the funny hat sang it." Peter laughed. Sir Octavian had a deep, scratchy voice and a bit too much wine in his system, and had entertained the older guests with strange songs.

"Yes, I remember him." Lucy laughed too.

"Well, a boy asked me- well, he asked me to dance." She said. Peter nodded. He could definitely see why. Lucy had grown, and her chestnut hair was almost all the way down her back. She'd worn a green velvet dress, and had the eye of almost every suitor in Narnia.

"Well, did you?" he asked. He realized this had sounded a little pushy, but he wanted to know.

"Well, no, I didn't." she told him. "It was- weird. I got all tingly. He was handsome- Peter, he looked just like you."

Peter was pleased by the compliment. "Lu, you have to take chances. You're a teenager now. Remember, Susan was thirteen when the Archenland prince came after her." This time, they both laughed at the image of the man, crammed into clothes too big for him, and literally chasing Susan around the castle.

"I guess." Lucy said, looking down. Peter thought he saw a tear hit the blanket. He grabbed his little sister's hand.

"Lu, I won't let anyone hurt you. Trust me." Big blue eyes stared into liquid brown ones, and Lucy went to hug him.

"Thanks Peter. You're the best."

The End

Author's Note: Well, did you like it? COMMENT please! By the way, I don't own Narnia, I just live there. HAHA XD


End file.
